Love cannot be overcome
by Lyf Khauna
Summary: Harry is struggling with his inner demons as he realizes he cannot live without Ginny, but he knows it is too risky to be with her, what does he so? Flames welcome! R&R, The first chapter only kind of fits the summary. Should I continue, or make a oneshot
1. Fights and Realizations

HPGW……Harry's POV...he gets slightly out of hand with his Ginny problem

Harry awoke with a start and sat quickly up in a coldsweat. This was the third time this week he had dreamt of Voldmort killing, wildly. The dream was so vivid. He looked over at Ron, wondering whether he had woken him up. He sighed. He was still sleeping soundly. Harry ran his fingers through his dark messy hair. He couldn't believe he was _still_ dreaming about her. This was the worst one yet though, considering Voldemort _killed_ her. He hit the bed in frustration. Why was he dreaming about things like this? Why was he dreaming about her? She had clearly moved on, so, why hadn't he? He sighed again, then smiled. He was thinking about her again, and of course, it made him smile. Her red hair, vivacious attitude, and knowing stare. Ginny Weasley. He smiled again, thinking of her name. He shook his head and grabbed his hair in frustration.

"No!" His hands flew to his mouth. He actually said it out loud. Ron quickly sat up and looked blearily around.

"Harry, mate, do you know what time it is?" he asked rubbing his head. "Is it even daylight yet?" he pulled back the curtain of his window and shrank back. "Never mind Harry, its well past daybreak. Mum'll have our heads if we aren't down there for some breakfast soon." He rose and threw some jeans over his boxers. Harry stood too and rubbed his eyes. He hoped, beyond belief that there was no evidence of the tears that poured down his face in his dream. Harry then repeated Ron's gesture with his own pants and looked at Ron, who's mouth dropped. "Mate, were, were you crying?" Ron asked, he looked closer and then backed away, being a good friend and not laughing. Harry grabbed his head and sank to his bed.

"I'll give you three guesses Ron." He said being openly sarcastic. Ron sighed and sat next to him.

"Still sweet on my sister aren't you? Mate, not that I'm trying to be blunt, but I think she's moved on." Ron sighed and stood. "Well, I'm heading down, 'Mione is arriving today." he smiled a laidback smile and walked casually out the door. Harry sighed and jumped up, he shouldn't let it show, he wanted to stick by his decision, if Voldemort ever knew, Ginny would be dead, and he would never forgive himself if something happened to her. He sighed, and walked casually and with a phony smile out the door and down the stairs.

Harry entered the dining room to find it completely full. Hermione had entered and rushed over to give Harry a welcome hug.

"Harry! Its so great to see you! How have you been? IF you want to talk about Ginny, let me know." She hugged him one last time and dragged him over to where Ron was standing as he shot Ron a very distinctive death glare.

"Thank you Ron, for telling the world." Harry sighed and sank down into a chair. Ron sighed and put his hand into Hermione's. Harry looked over at them and sighed. He couldn't help being jealous of them. They were an adorable couple and had been together almost as soon Harry had broken up with Ginny. Harry sighed and held his head in his hands.

"Cheer up mate, I told 'Mione 'cause she might know something. Something, to help your situation." Ron shrugged and pecked Hermione on the lips.

"What situation? I can't date Ginny because if Voldemort- geez Ron, you _still_ flinch- ugh, if Voldemort found out, he might harm her, and I would never be able to live with myself." he sighed and looked around. He recognized almost everyone else in the room. Bill and Fleur were here, Lupin and Tonks, Luna, Neville, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-eye Moody and of course the rest of the Weasley family. Harry's spirits brightened a bit, he was glad to be aound people he cared about and cared about him. It just made him feel even more upset about his coming quest and seeing Ginny talking to some guy he didn't recognize, made this fiery monster grow inside him. He shook his head and decided to walk around and mingle. He turned to Ron and Hermione to find them, lips interlocked and arms around each other. He smiled, jabbed Ron and turned to walk towards Ginny, Luna, Neville, and the boy he didn't know. He smiled and came waved to Neville, who saw him first.

"Hey guys, whatcha talkin' about?" he asked with a smile all around, a heart skip at Ginny and an extended hand at the kid he didn't know. "Hey, I'm Harry Potter, and you are?" Harry asked, then his mouth dropped. It was McLaggen, the temporary Keeper in Gryffindor last year. "Never mind, Hey MClaggen, didn't recognize ya. Whatcha doin' here?" he asked. At that moment McLaggen put his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"Just here, to see my girlfriend. Right Gin'" He asked and leaned over to kiss her but she turned her head so he got a chunk of hair. She smiled and looked at Harry.

"Ya, we've been dating for like, two weeks." she smiled and looked down. Obviously abashed by his still open mouthed look.

"Sorry," he shook his head and put on a phony smile. "I, just, didn't know," he rubbed the back of his neck and turned to speak with Neville and Luna, barely listening as he became aware of McLaggen's continuous attempts at kissing Ginny. He bade Luna and Neville Goodnight after catching up with them and turned to say goodnight to his other friends to find them actually kissing now. He quickly turned and said goodnight to Hermione and Ron and headed up to the bedroom.

Harry awoke again in the same manor. This time though, he yelled 'NO' as soon as he sat up. Ron sat up more slowly, still awoken by this outburst but a little more used to it this time.

"Same dream mate?" Ron asked looking out the window and rubbing his eyes.

"Ya, similar at least, Ginny was in it, but McLaggen," Harry stopped at the look on Ron's face. "What?"

Ron looked like he was going to erput. "What about McLaggen?"

Harry smiled. "You didn't know they were, dating?" Ron's face turned purple. Harry continued. "Oh, and they were snogging last night." He looked over at Ron who had stood and with a crack disapparated. Harry erupted into laughter as loud shouts in a female and male voice could be heard above him.

Now, with a happier heart, Harry made his way down the stairs to have breakfast as he heard footsteps. He turned to see Hermione fleeing from the situation as well. She sighed and glared loathingly at Harry.

"You told him about McLaggen, didn't you?" she asked and shoved Harry as he started cracking up. She whirled. "You don't even get it, do you? She was only going back to her old thing. Dating other guys to get her mind off of _YOU_!" Hermione practically yelled the last word, then at Harry's bewildered and pleased expression, covered her mouth. "I did not just say that!" she said and got close to Harry. "You cannot tell a soul!" she said and only backed off as he slowly nodded his head. She sighed and brusquely turned. She then, with head held high, made her way to the table. Harry followed her, but with a more self-satisfied smile upon his face.

Harry had tucked well into his eggs and bacon when a flustered and still fuming Ron came in followed by a Ginny who gave Ron a look of pure hatred came down the stairs. Harry could hardly keep his face away from Ginny. She looks radiant, he thought, I wonder if I should try anything? he thought. He decided to talk and walk with her in the garden later that day. His smiled widened as she took a seat next to him. He glanced over at Hermione who was glaring at him and he quickly lowered his face towards his plate and ate vigorously.

Before Harry could ask Ginny out on a walk, she spoke to Ron.

"You, know, I think I'll ask _Cormy_, if he wants to come over." She said, stressing McLaggen's nickname. Then she rose and moved to the fireplace where she took some Floo Powder and stuck her head in. She came back moments later McLaggen following close behind. "Oh, I am so glad you could come." Ginny said and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fiercely. Harry's heart did a triple flop and Ron turned scarlet. Ron rose quickly.

"I'll call Mum from the garden if you don't quit snogging that filthy git." Ron said fiercely. Ginny let McLaggen go who stared at her amazed and took in ragged breaths. She stared at her brother.

"Leave Mum out of this! It is absolutely none of your business who I date...or snog for that matter." At that moment, as if on cue, Mclaggen grabbed Ginny and kissed her even more fiercely. Letting out little moans here and there. This time, Harry quickly rose. He strode quickly over to where McLaggen ands Ginny stood and pulled him off of her. Then without thinking Harry punched McLaggen write in the nose. The boy flew backwards into a nearby chair while Ron laughed and Ginny and Hermione gasped.

"Harry! Don't! What are you doing?" Ginny asked as she ran to McLaggen's side. He was rubbing his nose when he shot up. Wand at the ready. Ron continued to laugh when he came over next to Harry his wand out as well. Hermione came up as well and slapped Ron across the face. His wand fell and he looked at her in bewilderment.

"'Mione, what was that for? You know as well as I do, she shouldn't be with him, but with Harry!" He looked around in rage. Then a heavy silence followed as Ginny and Harry stared at each other and McLaggen stared back and forth open mouthed.

Ginny open and closed her mouth silently. Then she closed her eyes tight and shook her head. She turned to McLaggen and opened her eyes, tears were dripping out.

"I'm sorry, Cormac, but I can't see you anymore." She turned to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. She looked at him awaiting a response.

"I guess I always knew it wouldn't last, I just thought you might come around to me." He said and with a final glare at Harry, picked up and disapeared into the fire. The emerald flames dying down before anyone else spoke.

Ginny was the first to speak. "Harry, we need to talk." she looked around and Harry went to open the door. she followed him and they both went outside leaving Hermione resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"I hope it all works out. Everyone knows they were meant to be." she sighed and turned to Ron, his expression agreeing with her 100.


	2. Fixes and more Problems

** Disclaimer** All J/k Rowlings, people places, etc.

A/N...so here it is Chap 2!

Harry and Ginny had been walking in silence around the garden for several long minutes. Harry was about to speak when Ginny once again spoke first.

"You had absolutely no right to do that Harry." she said and looked at him with that same fiery, challenging stare. "It was totally not cool. He is, was my boyfriend." she said quickly correcting herself. "Just like you _were_ my boyfriend. You broke up with me remember?" she asked coldly stopping suddenly and looking at him. He stopped too and just looked at her. All he wanted to do was kiss her and make it all better. Pretend like none of this ever happened.

"I...I know, its just, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I broke up because I thought, think its the right thing. But, I can't stand to see you with someone else, especially a git like McLaggen." Harry said and turned to see her expression. She looked sad but still had some anger left in her eyes.

"I never stopped thinking about you either. I told you last year though, it doesn't matter to me! I would fight with you until the very end. I would die with you, I would," Harry stopped her mid-sentence.

"But I would never be able to live with myself if something ever happened to you because I was so selfish and couldn't get through to you the dangers of being my girl. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you at the hands of Voldemort or one of his followers." Harry finished and looked at her imploringly. Then he straightened a little. "Wait, you didn't flinch?" Harry asked looking at her incredulously.

"That's because I'm not afraid anymore. I thought I had made that perfectly clear. And you know what else is perfectly clear? That I love you and will stand by you no matter what." Then she looked at him and with her hand around his neck, kissed him full on. They just stood there in the garden until one word popped into Harry's head.

"No, Ginny, no, I can't. You don't understand. If I knew something happened to you because Voldemort knew we were dating, I would never be able to live with myself or the guilt and stuff. Now, do you get why I can't be with you anymore? I love you and want to be with you, but that is why I can't." he said in exasperation and held her hands and then let them go.

"And don't you get it? I don't care!" she practically screamed. "If I die on the hands of Voldemort, then I want to know that I had loved you for the time I had here; and that We had great times together. I want to be with you, and I can take care of myself. I know plenty of curses. But I love you and that is all that should matter!" she yelled and sighed. "So why don't you just kiss me and let us be together and go through it all together!" she said and looked at him, tears preicking her eyes but a smile crossing over her lips. Harry smiled.

"How can I refuse something like that? So, we are in this together, no matter the consequences. I would rather do this with you then without you." he smiled and so did she. Then he bent and kissed her with all his might. He wanted to remember this moment and so held her close and then she pulled away. She smiled a seductive smile.

"Lets go back to the house, that way we won't get tired from all this snogging." she said and led Harry by the hand quickly into the house.

Harry and Ginny burst into the dining room of the Burrow smiling and running towards the living room. Hermione and Ron had been sitting at the table talking when those two crashed into the house a flushed expression on Ginny's face and a broad smile on Harry's. They exchanged glances and walked slowly into the living room to find the two full on snogging in one of the armchairs. Ron laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron turned to her and said,

"When you can't beat 'em, you might as well join 'em!" Ron said and pulled Hermione close to her and started snogging her as well and they too sat in a chair so as not to get tired.

Harry and Ginny had kissed for several long moments and only stopped because Hedwig was tapping on the window. Harry and Ron both pulled up at the same time. The girls were both breathing hard, smiled at each other and rose and walked together up the stairs.

"Oh man," Ron said. "I was looking forward to roudn two!" he said and laughed then jabbed Harry on the side as he passed to let Hedwig in. Ron laid back and sighed as Harry read the letter attached to Hedwig's foot.

"Thanks girl, go on and hunt, you deserve it!" Harry said and stroked her wing before she could fly off. Harry opened and read the letter his eyebrows raising as he read it for the third time.

"Its from McGonagall. She says I need to come to Hogwarts immediately, there is something she must tell me. Now. Wow, it must have something to do with Voldemort. Well, I better go say goodbye to everyone. Watch Ginny for me Ron and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Harry said and turned but stopped when Ron grabbed his shoulder.

"What are you talking about mate? Hermione and I are coming with you, remember what we told you after Dumbledore's funeral? We are in this together!" Ron said and rose to follow Harry up the stairs.

That night, Harry Hermione and Ron were all ready to leave for Hogwarts, and the Weasley clan had assembled to see them off.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said hugging him. "Ron," she said repeating the gesture, "Hermione, keep the boys in line." she said and gave Hermione a hug as well. She looked close to tears as Mr. Weasley and the twins went through with handshakes and small goodbyes as well.

"Goodbye you three, be careful and come back here as soon as you are finished. We will want full accounts." Mr. Weasley said with a small unsure smile.

The twins went through and just made small jokes, especially to Ron. Then Ginny went through, but backwards so she would get to Harry last. She hugged Hermione, hugged Ron, but when she got to Harry threw her arms around him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"This isn't a real goodbye, because I am coming with you." she said a with a mischievious grin, and pulled her trunk out from behind the couch.

Harry sighed, "Ginny, you can't, I won't let you." Harry sighed and with one last kiss walked out the door. Ginny had run out after them but all she saw was them apparating and leaving her behind. She sighed and looked at where they had disappeared.

"I love you Harry." she turned and walked inside, hoping this wasn't goodbye.


	3. AN

**A/N: I have several hits but only one review...so please please please! Review...any kind of criticism  
(preferably constructive) but I would like peoples views and takes on my story!**


End file.
